


Trick or Treat

by voiceless_terror



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Halloween Treats, Multi, POV: It's Ten PM and Two Men Want Your Kit Kats, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror
Summary: It is ten at night and Martin is being accosted by two beautiful men. The prize? A bag of Kit Kats.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921006
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-canon, so Martin is currently the only one working at the institute, Jon just interviewed, and Tim isn't there yet. Probably around 2011 or 2012? The prompt was two people fighting over the last bag of Kit Kats, but I made it three. Hope you enjoy!

It is ten at night and Martin is being accosted by two beautiful men.

Perhaps accosted isn’t the correct word. Stared down? Trapped? He’s not sure whether to feel lucky or threatened. He decides to feel both.

It started innocently enough. Martin was making his way to the candy aisle- he’d forgotten to pick up some candy for the non-existent children who might knock on his door. Tomorrow was Halloween, and he had planned to stay in with a family-friendly horror movie and his own personal stash of Kit-Kats. But he planned a cover story, in case a cashier or, god forbid, another shopper asked what he planned on doing with the giant variety bag of mini chocolates.

“Stop!” A voice demanded from the end of the aisle. It was an incredibly handsome man, tall and imposing and wearing a short-sleeved button up covered in gaudy orange pumpkins. ”I need that!”

“Oh, um-”

“No, that’s _mine._ ” Another handsome man on the other end of the aisle, this one short and wearing professional dress- had he seen him before? Martin had just started working at the Magnus Institute in the library, and he was sure he saw that man coming in for an interview. It looked as if it went well, he’d seen Elias Bouchard escort him out personally. _A new coworker!_

And that leaves him in his current predicament, trapped with no hope of escape. “Um, hi?” he chuckled nervously, holding the bag to his chest. “Sorry, it’s just the only bag of acceptable candy left and my complex has loads of kids, so-”

“I’m having a party tomorrow night and this is the last place with candy!” The tall one pleaded, softening his face and moving closer. Martin gulped. “If you hand it over I’ll give you an invite!” He gave him a wink and Martin’s face flushed beet-red.

“That’s not fair,” The other man stomped over, face full of righteous indignation. He had a posh accent that sent Martin’s heart fluttering. “I walked away for _one minute_ to get a basket and suddenly everyone wants my candy.” He waved the basket for emphasis, knocking himself in the knee. 

For the first time, Martin held the power in a situation. If he wasn’t so flustered he’d savor it. 

“You snooze, you lose!” Tim argued, leaning against a shelf. “But hey, you can come too if you dress like that. Sexy librarian suits you.”

“E-Excuse me? H-How dare you-”

Should he risk the wrath of either of these beautiful men? He kind of wanted an invite to the party, though. “Look, I’m sorry, but it sounds like he really needs it for this party-”

“Yes! Thank you-”

“That’s the only bag that has the white chocolate ones,” his potential coworker said, his voice going plaintive. “I haven’t found those anywhere and it’s the only kind I like.” _It’s the only kind he likes!_ The thought of disappointing either of them was suddenly devastating.

An idea came to him. “What if we split it? There’s dark chocolate, white chocolate, and regular. We can each take one, and then everyone’s happy! Hm?” _Please don’t let me get dark._

“That’s- that’s fine, that works,” the smaller one says, begrudgingly nodding. “I can pay you-”

“It’s fine,” Martin waved a hand before turning to the other man. “Is that okay?” _Please say yes._

The man rolled his eyes and groaned, though he didn’t sound truly angry. “Fine. But I want the milk chocolates.” _Damn._

“O-Okay!” He smiled and the man smiled back at him with a row of perfectly-white teeth. It was dazzling.

“I’ll meet you two outside in ten,” the taller one waved his own basket, which was filled with alcohol and mixers. “I’m Tim, by the way.”

“Martin,” he supplied. They turned to look at the other member of their trio, waiting expectantly.

The man seemed reluctant, though he relented under their gaze. “Jon.”

Jon and Tim. Those were good names.

He walked through the sliding doors ten minutes later, bag in hand. Tim and Jon were talking quietly and it looked as if they were exchanging numbers. Martin’s heart sank- of course they’d go for each other. When he saw them he gave a weak smile that Tim easily returned and Jon held out his shopping bag expectantly, not unlike a trick or treater himself.

“Ah- just a second,” he set his grocery bags on the ground, finding the bag of candy and tearing it open. “This might take a minute-”

“It’s fine,” Jon stated, making no move to help him sort the chocolate out. Tim had turned away and was fiddling with his phone and Martin was left to sort the bags himself like a mother doling out treats. When the silence got too awkward (for him, at least), he turned to Jon.

“Um, I saw you at the M-Magnus Institute earlier?” he started, watching as Jon perked up in interest. “I work in the library. Are you going to be working there too?” Tim snorted in the background, likely at the mention of the library. Jon shot him a glare but gave Martin a smile. It was a small thing but no less dazzling than Tim’s. _God._

“Yes! I’ll be starting in the research department next Monday. It’ll be nice to know someone, I guess.” Was he blushing? Couldn’t be. Martin decided to be a little bold.

“I don’t see much of the research department, to be honest,” he admitted. “But maybe we can grab coffee on your first day? If you’re not too busy?” 

“Y-Yes, I’d like that.” Jon set his bag down and pulled his phone out, handing it over to Martin. It took him a few moments to understand what was going on and it was with shaking fingers that he typed in his contact info. “See you tomorrow?”

“S-Sorry?” Martin fumbled, almost dropping Jon’s phone. “I thought you weren’t starting until Monday-”

“My party, idiot!” Tim clapped him on the back- Martin had forgotten he was there. “It’s the price you pay for only giving me a third of the bag.”

“Hang on, I _paid_ for them-”

“Semantics!”

He got on the tube that night with a torn open bag of dark chocolate Kit-Kats that he wasn’t going to eat and the one white chocolate he saved for himself. He went to tear it open when he noticed an extra receipt in his bag.

It was a number. Tim’s, by the look of it. And beside it a note.

_See you tomorrow! And let me know when you guys get that coffee ;)_

Looks like he has plans after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Autumn Fluff for y'all. I have a couple more Halloween prompts to go through and I'm excited to post them. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I'm @voiceless-terror on tumblr for asks and prompts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
